horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
SESE
SESE is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine. The song also features three other artists, Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North. It was produced by DJ Foot and Pandora Beats. The song received much hate from many people, especially 6ix9ine fans who discovered the single on his Spotify page. The single is no longer available on his Spotify. Lyrics Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I get a lot of cash, your ass is grass Through the digital dash (whoo) I got three Earths, Mars, Planet, Jupiter combined Global Warming (global warming, ah) I alot of schools educate the youth (yea) But flip the education, Donald Trump (yea, oh shit) Listen, Donald Trump is just a trunk in a bunch (ahh) Third eye choppers, black panthers, Wakanda (Ohhh, oh shit, Treyway) Fucking Treyway, Wakanda Forever Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I am so thug I am so cool I am the best I know you smell it in the air Not the feet but the perfume I know you don't like getting hurt You should not get hurt Because you got the perfume Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies I love you I might be emperor of the world, but I want to emperor for you Lama Doodley, I am the best I know all of you trash rappers are next Because I am the best (ooh ah nya nya) Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies All you ladies over there You know nobody else cares But I care, I know all about love I am the best when it comes to love I need you, I want to make you happy because it makes me smiley I am very cool I am the best rapper of our generation Come on, why don't you listen I'm on a song with 6ix9ine and Lama Doodle Submarine Man is not a poodle I like to rap so fast I can rap on the beat You cannot spray with the mack I am not Rich White Man I am the best everybody knows Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, I know you smell the perfume The make-up on the shirt, The make-up on the shirt You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies You know that they're all lies Boom I let my nuts hang right I'm leading the show I give so much back to the kids Like an, like an act (boom) Nanananana Nanananana I'm the headliner, I'm the headliner So I go on the internet I show up Fucking pedophile rapist I'm with two people I'm not gonna let you get the chance Everybody knows that happened on Sunday That happened on- Why It Sucks # Dumb and downright stupid lyrics. # Absolutely terrible vocal and instrumental production, the beat sounds like it was made with a broken synthesizer and the vocals are so badly mixed that one can't even understand what they are even saying. # The song is just way too long, at almost 6 minutes. # The featured "rappers" on this track; Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North are just small rappers that not only rap and sound horrible, but they also belong to the same record label as Lil Flexer. (Old Man Dad Records) That record label has a notorious reputation for releasing very bad songs, by very bad rappers. # Lama Doodle and Submarine Man sound the worst out of everyone, both their voices sounds like they are under the age of 12. # 6ix9ine steals the hook from a song by Mario called "Let Me Love You". # The album cover is poorly drawn. # There is way too much bass in the song. Videos 6ix9ine - SESE ft. Submarine Man, Lama Doodle & Footye North 6IX9INE - Sese (THE WORST SONG EVER!?) Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lama Doodle Songs Category:Footye North Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are way too long